Comfort in the Sound
by Azrael's Addiction
Summary: Remus has a nightmare. Request. RLSB


* * *

**Comfort in the Sound**

**

* * *

**

_Information about the story: This was a request from Theviewfromhere since he/she found a mistake in one of my stories. The prompt was something about an acoustic guitar. This gives me a lot of room to play, so I hope you enjoy it, dear._

_

* * *

_

Remus was having a nightmare. He had them mechanically before the moon and it was getting to the point where he could pinpoint the night he was going to have them and what they were going to be about.

This one starred Sirius, as his worst ones usually did.

Remus turned over on his stomach and tried to suffocate himself with the pillow. Or at least asphixiate the nightmare and the tendrils that it left on his mind. He bit his lower lip, hard, and stifled a sob.

It hurt so badly.

_Sirius was running. Screaming out in pain as his splintered leg was forced to make contact with the ground over and over again. Large gashes covered his face, arms, and legs; as if some wild beast had attacked him._

_Remus could taste blood on his tongue, and smell Sirius' promise of more in his nostrils. He howled--a lengthy drawn out sound like the last cry before a death. In some ways, that was the intent._

_Eat. Food. Prey._

_Sirius' leg was soon caught in Remus' jaw and..._

Remus pulled at the roots of his hair, trying to yank out the dream with them. But the memory stuck with him like a burr. How he'd torn Sirius' leg from the socket, how he'd devoured Sirius like small game, Sirius' eyes before they closed for the last time...

Try as hard as he might, he would never dispell of the dream. It would stay with him for eternity.

"Remus?"

Sirius was sitting in his bed, a muggle instrument on his lap, his fingers splayed across the instrument's neck. His wand was lying beside his knee, making Remus think he'd Silenced the acoustic guitar. He looked quite surprised and innocent, with his legs folded like a child's and hair mussed. His eyes were wide and shining with concern.

Love swelled in Remus' chest for the boy. How often had the mere sight of Sirius banished any nightmares he'd had?

"Remus, are you okay?"

Remus shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts. "Yeah, yeah. Just..."

"Nightmare?"

Remus hung his head. "Yeah."

Sirius lifted the guitar by its neck and unfolded his legs. Awkwardly, he stumbled towards Remus' bed before plopping down beside him, guitar in tow. "Do you want to tell me about it, Moony?"

Vehemently, Remus shook his head. It was bad enough to have it once--no need to relive it. "No, I don't think so."

"Please, Remus?"

"I just...it was bad, Padfoot. Alright? I killed somebody."

Sirius shifted on the bed, placing the guitar between his legs as if it were a cello. "Who, mate?"

Remus refused to look up at Sirius. "You," he commented quietly, "It was you."

With more understanding that Remus could comprehend, Sirius nodded. "Was it bad?"

Remus bit the inside of his lip. He maneuvered his knees up to his chest and buried his head there. "Very."

He felt a hand run circles around his back. "Come with me, we need to get you out of this room."

Numbly, Remus complied, allowing Sirius to guide him to his feet. Sirius looped his arm around Remus' shoulders and carried his guitar with the other hand.

"Just in case," Sirius said with a grin and wink, but Remus could see the concern etched around those playful eyes.

The walk up to the Astronomy Tower was awkward and lengthy, but Remus found himself comfortable under the heat of Sirius' arm. Only when they had to push through the trapdoor did Sirius drop his arm from Remus' shoulders. But he quickly regained contact by grasping his hand and pulling him through the opening.

They sat against the brick wall, facing North so they could see the brightest stars. Sirius sat close to Remus so their hips were touching and sides were pressed together. Sirius propped his guitar beside him before turning to face Remus.

"Talk to me, Remus."

Remus looked downwards, suddenly uncomfortable with the close proximity. Sirius' nose was just inches away from his. "What about?"

Sirius shrugged. "What makes you happy? Five things that make you happy."

"Um...books, getting good marks...erm...chocolate, my mates, and...um...music. I suppose. Good music makes me happy."

Sirius grinned broadly. "Well today is your lucky day, Remus. I happen to have Windsor--"

"Windsor?"

"The name of my guitar. Don't interrupt. I happen to have Windsor with me and he and I happen to know how to make lovely music."

"You named your guitar Windsor. Why?"

"A wizard name for a muggle object. Now, what can I play you?"

Remus closed his eyes and leaned his head against the stone wall behind them. "Anything, Sirius. Something you wrote."

Sirius nodded, staring at Remus transfixedly. He picked up the acoustic guitar and set it on his lap. He spread his fingers across three strings and played a D-chord, letting it linger. Slowly, carefully, he started out a melody that was as beautiful as it was tragic. His skill was still clumsy as he was a novice, but the amateur nature of the piece added a simple element that made it all the more heartbreaking. Remus opened his eyes to watch Sirius as he played. The boy played with his eyes closed, as if he was feeling the notes instead of playing them.

The song ended on a C-chord, suggest hope and oppertunity.

Remus was quiet for a long while before he spoke. "Thank you, Padfoot. What do you call it?"

Sirius smiled at Remus and nestled closer to him. "Remus Lupin."


End file.
